


Dammit, Daniel

by Gia467



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, I'm a degenerate, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor petplay, slight shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia467/pseuds/Gia467
Summary: Johnny has plans to attend a Halloween party. He just has to make a quick stop first.Lots of fluff and sex, and Daniel dressed like a kitty.Written in Johnny's perspective.





	1. Happy Halloween, Johnny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEmpressAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/gifts).



> One of The EmpressAR's plot bunnies landed on my doorstep. 
> 
> I wrote this a little over a year ago and thought this would be perfect for the season. This is the first story I ever wrote for KK, weirdly enough.

Before the Party...

I open the door to his apartment and step into the living room. It's decorated modestly with little strings of orange lights, paper lanterns, and various other festive things laying around. Evil Dead is playing on his TV and I'm momentarily distracted as I watch Ash decapitate Linda. I spy some candy in a bowl by the door.

But where's the thing I'm looking for?

I take off my shoes and step into the dimly lit kitchen. "Hey LaRusso, it's Johnny, I'm here." He's home, right? The door isn't locked. Better not have ran off with Fernandez and friends yet. "Daniel where are y–"

"Meow." I turn my head towards the sound.

_Oh, god._

Its Daniel, leaning against his bedroom door frame and pretty much naked except for a few choice items. Little black triangle ears on his head, black knee highs, and I see a little tail poking out from the underwear he's wearing. And oh, those underwear are something special alright; small and black with a little bit of lace that fit him just right, a fetish I didn't know I had.

"Um..." I'm at a loss.

"I'm a kitty."

"I can see that..."

The all-black outfit looks so good against his skin. He looks so temping that I can't help but stare at him for a minute.

He looks at me knowingly. "Do you like it?"

My mouth is suddenly very dry, and I lick my lips. "Yeah uh, very much."

He smiles that little half smile he makes whenever he's flirting, and I get a fluttery feeling in my chest. My gaze lowers a little, and I notice what he's got on his neck. He's either wearing a legitimate BDSM collar, or just a very unorthodox dog collar.

 _Where the fuck would he get any of this stuff_?

He gets on his hands and knees, crawling toward me slowly and presses himself to me, face just above my lap. His arms go around my waist. "I thought you might. So, where are we going tonight?" He asks half serious, like I'd ever drag him to Tommy's looking like that.

"If you intend on crashing with Fernandez or whatever you plan on doing at Tommy's, you need to at least be appropriate and you cannot go out like this. I mean... nobody _in the world_ could go out dressed like this. Go get changed, and quick."

"We could stay in," He palms the front of my jeans and the stiff fabric is doing me no favors. "And have all kinds of fun..."

I try to keep focused, taking every ounce of self control I have and removing his hand from my lap. "I promised the guys I'd go." I run my fingers through his hair, feeling the soft little ears on his head, and he whines a bit. I can't help but smile at his attempt at convincing me. "Wha-at?, I can't just go and ditch the guys unless you have a convincing excuse for me."

He only pouts, looking up at me intently with those dark eyes I love so much. "Touch me."

 _Hnng_.

My resolve is slowly starting to crack and I wonder if anyone would notice if I weren't actually there. His arms tighten slightly around me and he nuzzles my lower stomach in a way that gives me a strong tingling feeling down my back. He's certainly something tonight, I wonder what's got him so worked up but I'm certainly not complaining.

I can't stop myself from making a crude remark, "Kitty want milk?" I gesture to where my jeans have gotten tight.

He looks taken aback, blushing now. "That's dirty."  
  
"You're the one dressed like you're gonna go work a street corner, touching me like this, and you're calling me dirty?" I ask, a little indignantly.

His mouth falls open in mock offense as he lets go of my waist. "Don't objectify me, I'm meant to be adorable," He sits back on the floor, kneeling. "If girls can do it then so can I." He breaks into a mischievous grin and I barely suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

"You're ridiculous. Come on, go change into something else, literally anything else that covers you and we can get outta here." I wonder if he's going to be sneaky and put on more lingerie. I know I'm supposed to be somewhere, but that thought is making me wish that he did. "I take you out like this and I get arrested for hanging out with an escort."

That smirk is back on his face. "You're not gettin' anything from me if you're this rude all night."

I notice the d-rings on his collar, and gesture to his neck. "You have a leash I can put you on? God only knows what would happen if you wandered away looking like this."

He bites his lip. "Are we gonna go to the party like that?"

Having him on a leash is a temping thought but I attempt to hold my ground. "Let's go you jujyfruit, go put actual clothes on and be acceptable for outdoors."

He gives me a stubborn glare. "I try to be pretty for you and you're hardly showing any appreciation. You're a lousy boyfriend, Lawrence."

"Back to surnames are we?"

"You started it." I see the smallest trace of a smile and I'm temped to kiss his soft lips. _Oh why not. You're certainly not leaving here without something happening._

I speak softly to him, the way he likes when we're alone. "Come closer and I'll make it up to you." 

He hangs back still, sitting on his legs. "Be nice to me."

I kneel down and lean in close to him, "Come here, you'll like what I have in mind, I promise. C'mon, baby." _Please come closer. Sit in my lap. Let me touch you or I might lose it._

That gets him. Into my lap he goes. "Good kitty." I kiss him softly and he makes a little throaty sound that goes straight to my groin.

_Jesus Christ, I'm done for._

"I like when you call me baby," He latches onto me, arms around my neck and legs around my hips. "Makes me feel nice."

I nuzzle the side of his neck, suddenly overcome by affection. "I'll make sure to do it whenever possible then." He giggles and I feel his little teeth at my throat, probably attempting to mark me. 

His arms slink down to the floor, holding my hands in his, gently caressing my fingers and he's so fucking cute when he's all clingy like this. We exchange heated kisses and I gnaw urgently at his bottom lip until he opens his mouth. He's all over me, grinding and squirming in my lap and I'm having a hard time thinking about anything but the feeling of him, weight pressing into me and I'm sure he can feel my excitement. I feel his mouth go to my neck, biting down softly and leaving a little wet spot on the skin.

Wrapping my arms around him again I pull him closer to me while he purposefully grinds his weight into my lap, feeling how hard he is from all this and I'm seriously considering just bending the little tease over his coffee table. So far all I've done is feel him up and shove my tongue down his throat. I palm the straining fabric of his underwear and he gasps out softly, feeling him tremble a little. When I hear him moan softly against my neck in that suggestive, whimpering tone, I'm completely gone from the rest of reality; as far as I'm concerned I suddenly have no obligation to be anywhere but this apartment.

_Surely the party can wait. Just a quickie won't hurt. Everyone's probably too drunk to notice anyway.  
_

 

* * *

[Where's Johnny?]

Meanwhile at Tommy's house the party is in full swing, but Johnny is MIA. It's 12:30am, two and a half hours after he said he's be there. A mostly-drunk Tommy is on his parents couch, beer in hand and Susan on his arm, wondering where the hell Johnny has run off to with his pot. He better have a good excuse.

He glances at his watch and remembers something, he groans under his breath at the realization.

_Goddamnit Johnny, you better not be where I think you are._


	2. A Game of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just sex.

"Wanna play a game, kitty?"

He looks happy at this, a smile making its way over his face. I'm a good few inches taller than him, so his head is craned back ever so slightly to look at me.

I trail my hands down his body, feeling those soft panties and playing with his tail. It's a long fluffy thing and I playfully handle it, feeling the fuzziness.

He smiles coyly, "Be careful with that."

I look at him quizzically. "Why?"

He breaks out in a grin, eyes looking innocently up at me. He bites on his lower lip and I get a feeling he's done something uh... erotic.

"What have you done?" I ask. I'm curious now.

"Play with me, you'll find out."

I smile, "Play with you?" Those big dark eyes are brimming over with anticipation. I love when he looks at me like that, like he's so eager for it already.

He's already leaning into my touch, sighing in contentment as my fingers rub circles over his hips. He squeaks, parting his legs a little as I caress him through his underwear, my other hand on his lower back to help steady him as he leans into me.

"Johnny..."

I groan. My name will never sound better coming from anyone else's mouth. When I roughly squeeze his ass, he squeaks a bit.

"Ah, take it easy with that."

"Relax baby, you aren't gonna break."

I turn him around suddenly, intending on finding out what exactly is special about his tail. To my surprise, the tail isn't just clipped onto the underwear like I thought they'd be, but is peaking out through the waistband. My confusion soon turns to surprise as I pull down his underwear and the tail is still there. My brain slowly realizes what he's done; the tail is a toy.

_No wonder he said be careful with it, wouldn't want to rip that out of him._

He's got that nervous look in his eyes again, and his vulnerability is even more of a turn on.

"Do you not like it?"

I shake my head. "No, I do. It's just, unexpected. Does it hurt at all?"

He shakes his head. "It feels nice once you get used to it. It's to uh, prep me..." He blushes and my eyes widen a little. That's uh, pretty fucking hot.

I unzip my jeans, but don't take my eyes off him."You're gonna take care of this, you caused it after all."

That eager look is back, although it never really left to begin with.

I slide my jeans down my thighs so he has room to work. I can feel my heart in my chest and I'm way too excited for this. He's placing little kisses around my hips as he slowly strokes me up and down, and I unconsciously lean into his hand, desperate for friction of some kind.

Still looking up at me, little teasing licks against the underside and head as he teases me purposefully, kissing and brushing the tip against his mouth and smearing pre-come over those full lips.

I groan with need, hand tugging at his hair. "C'mon you little tease, suck my cock already." 

When I pull tightly at his hair, he gasps. "Ouch, yessir." 

I bite hard on my lip, quiet groan escaping my mouth as even more blood rushes south. 

He giggles, "What?" 

"You're making me realize a lot of things tonight." 

He smiles in that cute little way, biting down on his lip again in a way that's more seductive than nervous. Affectionately, I rub the side of his head near his temple. 

"You're being a very good boy."

He looks up at me, suddenly taking as much as his little mouth can reach. He visibly gags once it hits his throat, but recovers when he relaxes a bit. I close my eyes a second from the sensation and when I open them he's looking at me still. I really do love his eyes. Big, dark eyes that make him look as much naïve as they do sinful. It makes him cute enough that it's almost innocent looking despite the cock in his mouth. He feels so nice and I'm moaning uncontrollably, probably more embarrassed if I gave a shit if someone were to hear. He's going at it with enthusiasm to rival a sorority girl and I vaguely wonder if he's practiced on something (someone?) before we ever got involved.

I can't help but chuckle a bit at the thought of Daniel trying to deepthroat a banana. He looks questioningly at me, making a sound that may have been words if his mouth weren't so full.

"You're doing good, real good." Some encouragement, and he smiles, or attempts to.

"Ah, baby... "

I run my hands through his thick hair and pull at it a bit, feeling those soft little ears on his head. His mouth is so warm and wet, and I can hear him moaning softly as his head goes up and down. I feel that familiar knot in my stomach and I completely lose it when I see him trying to subtly grind against the carpeted floor, a wet spot visible on those too-small lace underwear, like just sucking someone off is enough to make him come.

"That's it don't stop, just like that, oh god..."

I'm shaking and a bit twitchy, trying not to push his head all the way down and shove myself right down his little throat. Uh fuck, how is he this good? He flicks his tongue against me, sucking harder and I can barely warn him in time. I don't wanna just come down his throat though, I wanna see him lick it off his lips and watch it drip down his chin.

A little hesitantly, I pull out of that warm mouth and he automatically lolls his tongue out like the good boy he is. Within a few seconds he's got it all over him, dripping down his chin and it's all over his mouth. There's quite a bit there and for a second he looks a little overwhelmed.

I smile coyly, breathing a little erratic, "You've never looked better."

He swallows it down, before licking what he can from around his swollen lips, swiping over his chin with the backs of his hands. He's an absolute mess and he looks _so good_.

I steadily come down from my physical high, breathing semi-heavily feeling my heartbeat in my chest. I still want more, this little kitten persona of his is beyond hot. I look at him again, sitting pretty and nearly-naked on the floor with cum on his face, and I realize we're still in his living room. It's time for some privacy.

"Come on." Picking him up I head to his room, nudging open the door with his feet and tossing him gently on the bed.

As quick as I can, I rid myself of my shirt and pants and look over at him laying on the bed, propped up against all his pillows. He's on his back with his legs open, raised slightly in the air, tail already gone.

 _How inviting_.

He slides the underwear down past his thighs and down his sock covered calves, tossing them to the floor. I'm immediately hard again. _What time was I supposed to be at Tommy's?_ I realize I'm staring.

"Something wrong, Johnny?" He's outwardly smug but the desperateness in his eyes gives him some hint of vulnerability.

His legs spread a little wider once I crawl towards him on the bed, gently nudging his thighs apart with my head and kissing the soft skin there.

"Ah, Johnny..." His fingers are threaded tightly in my hair, intending on holding me exactly where I am.

I don't dare take my mouth off his cock. I feel him tensing up, thighs tightening around my shoulders when I start going faster, making sure to remember all the little spots that drive him crazy.

I take my mouth off him for a moment, and he whimpers at the loss. "Johnny... "

"Shh, quiet."

I kiss his inner thighs, gently nipping and sucking the delicate skin, and I can feel him squirming in urgency.

I quickly take both of his legs and shove them flat to his chest, hands holding his thighs tightly while his ankles rest on my shoulders. My head dips a bit lower, and as my tongue glides over a more intimate spot, he gasps out.

"Ah! What are you doing...?" As I lap at him slowly, his protest dies on his lips. I lift my head for a moment.

"It's okay baby, let me make you feel good." I can see his hands go to his face, embarrassed. "You have such a nice body."

After a few minutes, he's already grabbing at my hair, embarassment long forgotten as he moans desperately, grip on my hair tight as he buries his face into his pillow. He's ridiculously cute like this. I hear him gasp softly when I roughly squeeze his thigh, and my cock feels like it might rip my briefs.

I go for a few more minutes until he's whimpering and shaking and making far too much noise not to be heard through the thin walls. "Ah, Johnny?"

I stop and lift my head. "Yes?"

He whimpers at me.

"What?" I tease.

He's squirming in arms. His hands go to his blushing face again and I reposition myself, kneeling up so I'm above him, forcibly pinning his hands down to either side of his head, not letting him hide.

I whisper to him. "Tell me what you want."

He groans. He needs a little push to beg like this. I dip my head down to his neck, tracing the shell of his ear and gently kissing below his jaw. "Just tell me, c'mon, be a good little kitty and tell me what you want... "

His breath hitches. "Want me to use my mouth again? Want me to eat you out?"

He whimpers. I keep kissing him, I'll win eventually.

"Uh..."

"Use your words."

He whines in frustration, and I smile against his neck.

"Please, please just fuck me already. Please Johnny..."

I suck hard on his neck again and this time he cries out sharply. "Only because you asked so nice."

I feel him tug at my briefs, vaguely feeling his heartbeat when I kiss at his throat. I try to be quick with prepping myself, as he's already sitting there looking desperate enough and every little touch to my cock is making me shake. Leaning over him again, I put his legs on my shoulders and gently push myself inside, and he moans so loud I'd be genuinely surprised if nobody heard him.

_Holy fuck he's tight this way._

"Feel good?" This isn't a confirmation so much as it is a prompt to get dirty talk out of him.

"Yeah..."

I wince a little once he digs his nails into my shoulder blades, as his voice comes out breathy and quiet. "Oh Johnny please, harder..."

I grant his request and hold his hips in place as he mewls out in delight as I lean down and devour his mouth, playing with his tongue. I pull back and admire him a little bit, and he throws his head back as I pound into him.

"Oh god, Johnny..." God I love hearing my name like that.

"You want me to make you come?"

"Yesyesyes." he's slurring his words together as he's moved back and forth.

I play with the d-rings on his collar. Tugging it back against his neck, just enough so it's a little hard to breathe. A slightly strangled cry comes from his mouth.

"Beg me."

Still being moved back and forth, he bites his lip, smiling a little. "Johnny c'mon...faster."

I slow down a little, and I feel his legs tighten around my hips, those little socks are soft against my skin.

"Ugh, no! Johnny please, please..." I can feel him try to desperately move himself back and forth, fucking himself on my cock.

"Please what?"

"Please make me come, please I need it. I'm so fucking close... Let me come, please!"

I comply without saying anything. I lower my head to his chest, gently sucking and nibbling at the soft skin, paying special attention to his nipples. I know he likes it, and when I gently bite down, I hear him squeal, and my name is screamed again.

We're going at it so hard his headboard is hitting against the wall. He's probably going to be a little sore after this considering I've never fucked him this rough before, but I doubt he'll mind. A few minutes of rough play and he's moaning loud enough to put porn stars to shame, and I attempt to hush him a bit. I hope his neighbors don't say anything because there is _no way_ that they can't hear us.

I hiss out as I feel him bite at my collarbone, and he suddenly grips my hair for dear life.

"Ah, ah! Fuck I'm gonna come, please don't stop...don't stop!"

I have no intention of doing such a thing.  
"Good boy Daniel, come for me, baby."

He moans softly, writhing below me as his body gets even tighter around me. He suddenly arches into me, legs squeezing around my hips, fingers digging almost painfully into my shoulder blades. My name is moaned almost breathlessly, he's trembling below me as I feel him come on my stomach. 

I'm so shaky and desperate it's hard to keep pace. "God you're so hot, fuck I love you Daniel. Love you so fucking much baby..."

My orgasm hits me so hard I actually start to shake a bit, my mouth involuntarily falling open. Fuck this feels amazing. To my embarrassment I suddenly cry out kinda loud, it's just way too much all at once and I'm having a hard time trying not to scream. My grip on him is gonna leave bruises tomorrow.

I can hear myself whimpering, loudly mewling as he goes to kiss me again, and soon my noises are muffled by wet, messy kisses.

I slow down a little more, few lasts thrusts inside him before I gently pull out. I've full on creampied him, dripping milky white cum all over his bed and down his thighs. I can't help but think that looks nice like that, little ass well fucked and dripping wet. I lay gently on top of him for a moment, feeling his chest rise and fall, my face smooshed against his hair. We've made such a mess of his bed but both of us are likely too lazy to change the sheets just yet.

I roll off him, propping myself up and looking at him again, eyes half-closed and breathing deeply in his afterglow.

"That was _amazing_." He looks a little dazed, dark eyes all glazed over in post orgasmic bliss.

I smile proudly. "Feel nice?"

He nods, laying curled up with his head on my chest, fingers idly tracing little patterns on my skin.

I'll have to make up some excuse to Tommy for ditching his party. I'm sure he'll understand. Tending to your boyfriend's needs is highly important after all. Relationship maintenence and all that. He leans up and presses a soft kiss to my jaw.

This was the right thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned.


End file.
